1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device, and more particularly, to an input device in which a sheet-shaped membrane can be hermetically sealed in an annular strap section.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known input device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-27079. The input device has an annular strap section 51 that can be worn around the human neck or the like, as shown in FIG. 22. Earphone cables 52 are extended by a predetermined length from two positions on the upper side of the strap section 51 in the figure. The leading ends of the earphone cables 52 are connected to earphones 53.
The lower side of the annular strap section 51 in the figure is connected with a connecting member 54, and an input section (not shown) is provided in the connecting portion 54. The earphone cables 52 are buried inside the strap section 51 so that they are connected to the input section in the connecting portion 54.
A cable 55 connected to the input section is extended by a predetermined length from the connecting portion 54. The cable 55 includes an audio signal cable and a cable for transmitting signals output from the input section, and a plug (not shown) is connected to an end portion thereof.
In the known input device having such a configuration, when the plug at the end of the cable 55 is inserted in and connected to a jack (not shown) of a portable acoustic device 56, the potable acoustic device 56 can be used inside a pocket of a garment, a bag, or the like in a state in which the strap section 51 is worn around the neck and the earphones 53 are put in the ears of the operator.
By operating the input section of the connecting portion 54, for example, music recorded on a CD and the like can be played back, and the playback can be stopped.
In the above-described known input device, however, for example, when rain falls while the operator is listening to music through the earphones 53 with the strap section 51 worn around the neck outdoors by playing back a CD, water drops may enter the interior of the connecting portion 54, and may cause trouble, for example, the internal input section may be short-circuited.
In order not only to start and stop the playback operation by the portable acoustic device 56, but also to perform a plurality of adjustment operations, such as volume control or balance control, by using the input section provided in the connecting portion 54, a plurality of input sections are needed, and the size of the connecting portion 54 is increased.
Furthermore, since the earphones 53 are combined with the strap section 51 with the earphone cables 52 therebetween, when the operator is not listening to music or the like with the strap section 51 worn around the neck, the earphones 53 detached from the ears hang loose and are cumbersome.